2008-06-18 - Peace Talks Begin
Sullust: Idyllast - Government District High and vaulted, this tunnel is the pride and joy of Sullustan society. It is impressive to behold. Great pains have been taken to knead pearl into the ceiling and some white stone has been raised to line the walls of this mighty corridor. Along the ground there is a small ground car track that runs the length of the Government District, from the eastern archway leading toward the Great Fountain to the Police Complex that lingers at the western end. Patches of tended grass and bushes grow in the simulated sunlight, groomed and ordered to fit a charming pattern amid the tiled plascrete floors. Fountains adorn the entrances of the buildings and warrens found here and all in all the sweet scent of civilization meanders through this great burrow. On the northern side marble pillars stand to mark the doorway of the courthouse, busts of studious looking Sullustans gazing down from a frieze held aloft by the columns. On the south side, an expansive marble archway towers with silver doors opening and closing to allow entrance and exit of parliamentarians and cabinet members into the Hall of Resolutions. A stairway rises up from the floor on the southern side leading to the police complex. The streets of Idyllast are crowded, especially in the government district, as news spreads the peace negotiations are going to begin in the Hall of Resolutions. A large security force of Sullust Police Department members is present on scene and setup road blocks to keep eager onlookers a safe distance from the negotiators. It is likely that you would find every race and political side found somewhere in the crowd, as the entire galaxy is eager for the end of the wars for which have torn it asunder. The stairs leading to the doors of the Hall of Resolutions, a fitting name for such a negotiation, has been turned into a little dais for public speaking. Euphemia Bellamy strides up the street, her indigo robe floating out behind her, the gilt neckband catching the light and gleaming. She moves with a sort of quick-footed ease, smiling and waving as she passes. She makes her way toward the Hall of Resolutions. She is accompanied only by a small party wearing Black Imperium officer's uniforms and medallions of knighthood around their necks. The entire party seems relaxed, at ease, even casual. Gand reeks of ammonia, watching in the audience area. The smell of the exhaust from the insectoid's respirator grants it a little elbow room, at least. Wilhuff Tarkin approaches imperiously, flanked by a number of senior advisers--clad in their flag officer's uniforms, still maintaining a sense of military decorum, their expressions unreadable. Tarkin himself offers no indication what he is feeling, thinking, or planning--and so he approaches the Hall of Resolutions, face inscrutable, demeanor rigid. Naga’s hands tucked into his black and gold robes. The young twi'lek looked onward to the preceeding with great interest. His lekku hanging forward from his shoulders sitting comfortably. Amoungst the crowd he was only one of a few dozen twi'lek there. In his dress uniform, the rank of Admiral clearly seen along with the indicators of MOFF, Ryka Starn follows Minister Tarkin. He doesn't look at any of the onlookers as they make their way to the Hall of Resolutions. His eyes are only straight ahead, save for a quick glance at the Black Imperium officers. Behind him are two droids, even they are in their finest, all clean and shiny, though the scars they carry can't be hidden. Down the street walks the Headman of Tatooine. He is accompanied by several dozen soldiers and a little droid. White robes flow gently as he moves and sees the fast forming crowd. He moves so that his guards are at a few pace distance behind him and where he is near the center of the group. He nods to any familiar faces with a soft smile. The President of Sullust, and main mediator between the Republic and Black Imperium, makes his way out of the Hall of Resolutions. The majority of signs of his recent abduction are no longer present. The bruising and cuts upon his head no longer present. However, there is a constant reminder of his ordeal, the cane in his hand for which he leans heavily upon. He moves to the side of the dais as the two lead negotiators make their way into the government sector and to the Hall of Resolutions. "Welcome Lady Mediator. Welcome Senator Tarkin," he speaks to each representative raising his free hand in greeting to them. "Senator Tarkin," Euphemia says with a faint smile, inclining her head toward the straightlaced Republican representative. "And President Nonobi." She gives him a little curtsey. "I place the hope of peace in your capable hands." Tarkin nods a greeting to both, clasping his hands at his back. He does not, for the moment, apparently have anything to say--he pauses to survey those present, then turns his gaze back to President Nonobi. "Shall we begin?" he enquires. Admiral Starn gives a nod to those that accompany Lady Bellamy before he brings forth a datapad. Like the Chairman, he says nothing. Pesiro glances over at Tarkin and nods his head very slightly. "We can begin. Anything to say before we start... either of you?" Pesiro questions. "It seems we have drawn quite a crowd." Euphemia says coolly, "It is my purpose here to craft an honorable peace, a peace that my people can accept as satisfactory--a peace we will be satisfied with. I have nothing else to say; let us begin." Naga stood quietly as things began. He removed his hands from their respective sleeves and crossed his arms over his chest. His left hand came towards his lips pressing against them as he held it up with his right at the elbow. Tarkin shakes his head and continues watching the gathered crowd. "We are not here to please the throngs," he says. "Let us begin." A hint of a smile comes from Ryka as the Chairman gets right to business. But it is fleeting at best. He readies his datapad, his eyes glancing up to the officers that flank Euphemia and no others. Pesiro nods his head to the delegates. He limps over to the dais and turns on the microphone. "Unlike previous negotiations, both parties have decided to allow the public to view the proceedings. We will seat those as best as possible within the Hall after a thorough security check. NO weapons, armor will be allowed. Just the person and the clothing that will allow them to be appropriately covered. Any whom attempt to smuggle in extra items... or disrupt the proceedings... will spend a few days in a Sullustan jail." Pesiro nods his head to the security detail present and moves back toward the lead negotiators. "Let us go about this business." Euphemia nods. "Where do you intend to begin, Mr. President?" Gand watches, mostly impassively, exhaling ammonia. Kaldu walks slowly around, having arrived a little earlier and thinking this might be an interesting place to check out. See if there's any rules about trading here that he needs to know about. He had also heard of the preceedings and decided that he would check them out as well. The Admiral doesn't even look at Pesiro as he steps to the microphone. Nor does he even acknowledge his words. But for once his eyes drift over the crowd that has formed. To only fall back to his counterparts from the Black Imperium. Pesiro turns toward the Hall itself. "We will speak in the main hall. There is a central area where we have adapted a place for us to sit and talk with the sound system well placed for all to hear what is being spoken." Pesiro answers Effie as he slowly starts to limp in that direction. "Come, come. I will show you both. It is quite suitable." Tarkin folds his arms across his chest, watching the president with a thin smile on his lips. After a moment he makes a 'follow me' gesture to his retinue and follows after the crippled Sullustan. Ryka nods to the Chairman and turns to follow him. Euphemia Bellamy raises her eyebrow, then glides after Pesiro, followed by her Black officers with their fine pendants. Sullust: Idyllast - Hall of Resolutions A great circular room of marble is the home of Democracy here on Sullust; the very chamber in which law and government are decided by the chosen elect of Sullustan society. Tall and grand are the fluted pillars that cling to the single ring-like wall, and into each of them the wisdom of the Idyllastan ages has been sculpted to that every minister who is privileged enough to sit in session might gaze upon the thoughts of his or her predecessors. Rings of seats rise up from a central podium, a closed circular lectern standing there for the current speaker of the Parliament. Not unlike the ripples of a splash might coax and sway the water outside them so too do the seating rings of the chamber affect their fellows without; their position and arrangement determined by the ring immediately within so as to leave no view of the central lectern blocked. A mighty archway stands tall along the northern edge of the circular wall, leading to the ante-chambers and offices of the legislative and executive branches of the Sullust government. Security checkpoints, hallways, and elevators dominate the area between the great hall and the silver doors leading to Idyllast proper. Everything about the chambers speaks of tradition and formality; antique chairs are as common here as the priceless ancient works of art upon the walls. The public is checked very thoroughly and seated in the rings of seat the rise up from the central podium. The central podium has been modified. Rather than the lecturn, a circular table is now found in that location. There is plenty of sound equipment around the table, which would make it difficult to try to speak privately with anyone... not even the person next to you. Pesiro leads the two negotiators to the table and motions with his free hand. "Find yourself a seat. We can begin once we have most seated... to loud to start until than." Euphemia Bellamy seats herself at the table, smiling a faint smile. "Of course," she says. "I am eager to begin." Maltorus approaches the table and asks, "I know that I am not an active member of any of the assemble parties, but does anyone object to my presence here?" Gand makes a good deal of noise as he settles in, proving the president's words to be accurate. Wilhuff Tarkin assumes a seat at the table, a few members of his personal staff seating themselves on either side of him. He produces a datapad and absently begins tapping in data while he waits for the room to silence. Admiral Starn takes a chair to sit right behind and to the right of Chairman Tarkin. Stiffly he sits, his attention now on the datapad on his knee. Pesiro finds himself a seat and slowly puts himself into it. "To begin, I believe both parties were sent the same document a few hours prior to your arrival. Have you both been able to look over the document and think this would be a good start to begin... or should something else be the start of these important negotiations." It seems the President has deemed the noise turned down enough to begin the preceedings. The Lady Mediator closes her eyes, her small smile unwavering. "Shall we proceed through the document point by point? I think it is an excellent structure for our negotiations." Mawrak Teer enters the Hall, and is searched by security and shows his identification. Once he has been cleared, he moves across the Hall, standing near the back as he listens. Tarkin brings up the document on his datapad. "I do not believe the Senate will find many of these terms remotely acceptable," he notes. "The Republic does not wish to have her government radically restructured--certainly not without taking the time to discuss the ramifications of each individual section of this document. Those ramifications are vast and far-reaching. I am here to negotiate a peace treaty, not to overthrow every decision the Senate has made in the past two years." Kaldu enters the hall, looking around, taking a seat near the back. Pesiro nods his head slightly. "Very well than..." Pesiro closes his datapad and pushes it aside. "How shall we begin?" "Really," says Euphemia, "the joys of peace would be closer if the last two years of Senate actions had never taken place." She narrows her eyes. "I suppose you have a treaty to propose? I, for my part, am willing to listen to suggestions, petitions, and all other forms of recommendation, but I must indicate that an honorable peace requires a willingness to negotiate." Admiral Starn looks up from his datapad, with what some would call a smirk, and shakes his head as well - slightly. But he says nothing, instead he sits back in his chair, crossing a leg over the other and crossing his arms across his chest. "I am willing to negotiate, not to arbitrarily discard laws because the President of Sullust believes that they need to be go in order to realize his vision of a new galaxy. I am not certain if you have reviewed the individual cases which he mentioned, but I have. He seeks to overthrow every office the Senate has established, revoke the immunity the Jedi have in order to sacred precedents, repeal a bill which makes the use of explosives without appropriate authorization illegal--I could continue this list, but he has systematically gone through the Senate's laws and is trying to remove any of the faintest vestiges of what the Republic once looked like. The Senate will never ratify such a treaty. I am not willing to waste the Republic's time considering such things." Tarkin narrows his eyes. "I will say it again. I am here to negotiate peace, not a restructuring of the Republic's government. Do I make myself clear on this matter?" Euphemia is not smiling now. She says, "You have not begun negotiations of any kind, Senator Tarkin. You are here to negotiate peace. Very well: negotiate." Admiral Starn - Senator Starn, still sits with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes fixed on the center of the table, his datapad now being ignored. Pesiro shrugs his shoulders as he is slightly accused dramatic change to the galaxy as a whole, he cannot disagree with the Republic representative on that matter. "Very well. Than how do you wish to go about negotiating this peace? I doubt the Republic will accept the status quo as it stands... at least not with Senator Organa and his associates in the Senate." Pesiro takes a breath. "And I very much doubt the Black Imperium will submit to the Republic without some sort of revolutionary change within it... as broken systems need radical and productive change. The Republic has nothing of its previous resemblance prior to the year before the start of this conflict." Pesiro pauses. "So, where shall we begin?" James Peel looks back and forth Maltorus holds his tongue and merely listens. it is not the time to interrupt with his own ideas and suggestions. James Peel says, "like making sure that the populations of its less populated worlds don't die while the senate argues over how to deal with a crisis" The person sitting behind Mr. Peel baps him with a piece of flimsiplast. "Shhh... or the security will remove you." "Allow me to clarify that I did not come here to have the Republic, and all of the Senate's work, insulted. As the Republic's representative I will not stand for such audacity, and I must admit to being appalled at President Nonobi's so-called diplomacy. The Republic's delegation would appreciate it if he would remain a /neutral/ mediator." Tarkin leans back in his chair, tapping a few points on his datapad. "Upon consultation with the Command Council, I, as its Chairman, have been directed to propose the following: Alderaan will be demilitarized and returned to the hands of Bail Organa. If the Blacks so desire it, a force belonging to the Whites may be stationed over Alderaan to ensure that it remains demilitarized. And it has been suggested that perhaps the eyes of both our governments could turn to a mutual threat and menace to the security of the Galaxy: that of the Hutts." James Peel whispers "it's not my fault that the truth makes the senate look horrible when it comes to dealing with a crisis. Admiral Starn does not move an inch as Chairman Tarkin speaks. But the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "I propose a recess," Euphemia says immediately, her eyes hard but her lips soft and facile. "Wilhuff Tarkin, I think you presume upon my generosity to request something for nothing, but I am not going to jeopardize an armistice so many have worked for so long to secure. Therefore, I suggest we convene shortly, when you have had time to reconsider your position." Pesiro takes a deep breath, letting it go, before looking over at Effie. At her response to Tarkin's one-sided offer, the Sullustan President looks over at the Republic Senator. He does not speak for the moment. "If you have a counter-proposal, Euphemia Bellamy, I suggest you propose it. I am not reconsidering my position. This is how it works: I make an offer. You suggest what you desire in exchange for that offer. I am unclear why you find this any more offensive than the insult Pesiro Nonobi sent me prior to the negotiations. At least I am offering something in exchange." (Tarkin) Akurel walks in wordlessly, taking a seat after examining a datapad handed to him by an elderly gentleman who then abdicates the room. The Whiphid studies it and jots down a few notes with his stylus before taking a seat. He has abdicated armor this time, instead wearing a suit fitted to his massive proportions with a black and deep purple banded tie. He has heard the petition for a recess, and the suggestion for action on behalf of a cause near and dear to his heart: but now is not the time for rowdy or private discourse. Shavrak walks up to the door to look in on the meeting. He doesn't enter yet, appearing to be scoping out whether he can or not. "You are offering me the opportunity to go to war with the Hutts," Effie says with a breezy smile. "Thank you, but that is a decision that I can make in consultation with my people. Very well. I propose that the Republic Senate entertain the following offer: that the Black Imperium shall join the Republic, subject to the Imperium's own laws, with all the freedoms we currently enjoy and all the incomes, military forces, and territories we currently possess. In exchange for that, we will give up our designs of destroying the Republic, and shall have peace." Effie says, "Take some time to consider my offer. I do not think you are empowered to reject it out of hand, on your own counsel." Shavrak moves to sit in the public area quietly. All the while Admiral Starn sits, unmoving, as the talk continues. But his posture, clearly this is not sitting well with him. Pesiro reaches over to some water that has been provided the delegates. The Sullustan takes the pitcher and a glass. He starts to pour himself a glass of water before returning it to the middle of the table. He leaves the glass where it rests upon being full and watches to the go about their unproductive banter. "The Senate will never ratify anything which does not return Alderaan to our possession. And your eagerness to join the Republic--I have no intention of allowing someone who confesses to have designs to destroy the Republic to join its ranks and work to destroy it from the inside." Tarkin taps some more on his datapad and slides it to one of his advisors, who nods his head and slides it back with a quiet, "Yes, Governor." "The Republic only cares about Alderaan? No request for the return of Kashyyyk to the Republic as well?" Pesiro questions in a tone that simply indicates he wants to make sure the Republic representative hasn't forgotten another former world of the Republic. James Peel thinks to himself "it's not like the Republic is building to a Self-Destruct or anythingg. How long until a famous world shares the fate of Anobis ? Slipping out of his chair, Ryka makes his way to Captain Teer. As he comes to stand in front of his fellow officer he leans in, his voice a whisper as he speaks with the fellow Naval Officer. Finished with his words he nods once, as if asking if the other understood. Maltorus simple sighs and shakes his head. Mawrak Teer leans in, listening to Ryka. He nods in agreement and understanding. He leans in closer to whisper something to his superior officer. Euphemia shrugs. "If I were not devoted to peace," she says, "I might observe that the Republic can be destroyed from the outside -- and is being destroyed from the inside already with no help from me. As it is, I am devoted to peace but not at all intimidated by your admittedly considerable military strength." Effie folds her hands. "You want Alderaan--understandably, given Organa's influence. Very well. But as you are in no position to dictate terms, you must offer me something of equal or greater value than a massively fortified, well-shielded, artillery-guarded planet one jump from Coruscant which provides an income of nearly half a million credits every month. That is how negotiation works." Admiral Starn looks curiously at the Captain and then nods his affirmative before making his way back to his chair. "While a return of Kashyyyk would be desirable, the idea of the Black Imperium returning two worlds to our possession seems excessively far-fetched." Tarkin shrugs his shoulders. "I am telling you what the Senate will accept." He smirks. "And I did tell you the Republic would accept Alderaan completely demilitarized. If there is something you desire in exchange--something you can reasonably hope to attain--name it." "I can reasonably hope to attain whatever I like," Effie says with narrowed eyes. "If you're promising not to lose legions of soldiers and full armadas of vessels in fruitless attacks on my fortress-worlds in exchange for one of those fortress-worlds, I suggest we move immediately into recess to meet with our respective councils." Pesiro clears his throat. "Maybe Senator Tarkin would like to provide information as to the insult of the document provided prior to the negotiations beginning? It was meant only as a beginning with provisions providing a number of aspects to help resolve this conflict in terms that might be found amiacable by both sides." Pesiro pauses. "At the rate you two are going, there is very little reason for negotiations to continue as we have reverted to petty diplomacy... of which I am sure partly to blame." "I think we should start by agreeing that we are here because we feel that further military campaigns are wasteful, regrettable, distracting, and exhausting to us all," Euphemia says. "The Republic would not negotiate if it were confident it could win by force of arms. The Imperium would not negotiate if it were only a matter of time. Therefore, there must be quid pro quo." "Is this the fabled Lady Mediator who claims to desire peace? My, but she has a warlike air about her. I was led to believe you actually desired peace, not that you merely desired a position from which to sabotage the Republic from within." Tarkin leans back. "Perhaps I have been misled. But multiple times now I have asked you what you would require in exchange for the return of Alderaan and every time you have scoffed and dismissed it. Is this diplomacy? Is this mediation? Or is this merely some poorly considered ruse to attempt to gain some power within the Republic--that very entity you have said /at a diplomatic table/ you have designs to destroy?" He turns to Pesiro. "The insult is that you have seen fit to completely rewrite the Republic government on a whim--no explanation of your reasoning, no attempts to make concessions to those Republican Senators who have spend countless hours working to make the Republic what it is today, and nothing but concessions towards the avowed enemies of the Republic." His datapad is now turned off and put away, Admiral Starn again crosses his arms about his chest. "At present," says Euphemia, "the Republic is my enemy, and I destroy my enemies." Her eyes are hard. "I have offered to make the Republic my friend--and then the X-Wing fleets will be your protector, not your implacable foe. If you, Tarkin, choose to misconstrue that, then perhaps a more politic negotiator should take your place." A few scribbles the Whipid's surprisingly flowing and almost delicate script as the banter is exchanged. Such is the way of civil wars when no clear winner has established...both may be willing to bring about a cessation of armed forces. On the pad, the following questions follow the silent transcribing of the event. How does one determine to whom a world belongs, and does the existence of armies and martial investment constitute a legitimate claim? Could one truly divide the galaxy in a room such as this away from the billions of lives it would affect? Is such a flaw inherent in all interstellar governments? It shall make an interesting treatise, given time to grow and develop from infancy within Akurel's mind. Effie says, "Shall we begin where I proposed? At the admission of a military impasse? It costs us all more to continue than to stop." Mawrak Teer takes a few steps forward, having heard enough of this, places his hands behind his back and leaves the Hall. Maltorus can take no more. He stands and says, "Please everyone. The threats and suspicions are getting nothing done. Each of you," He pauses to look at Effie, Tarkin and Pesiro, "have come here to find a way for there to be peace. Not only must there be compromise, but faith in each other as well. The mere fact that you are here says that you have the desire to find a resolution." he sighs and says, "I offer myself as a mediator for these negotiations. I have nothing really to gain on either side except for peace. My planet is, thankfully, isolated from the war. I would like to preserve this and keep it safe. Can I offer my services?" "If you wish me to provide detailed reasoning for the proposals of certain laws, I am very willing to do so, but that seems a bit of a later discussion," Pesiro responds to Tarkin's comments. The Sullust President looks over at Maltorus and shrugs his shoulders. "I have no difficulty with a new mediator... if nothing, new ideas are welcome by my estimation. That which we have here is nothing new nor resolvable." Gand sits in the audience section, watching the meeting, into which the crowd is beginning to interject. "You have offered to join the Republic, not become its friend. You, an avowed enemy of the Republic, wish to join its ranks. If this is not suspicious, I have never in my life encountered a suspicious activity before." Tarkin leans back in his chair. "I have repeatedly asked you what you desire in exchange for Alderaan and yet you continue to ignore me and insult me. You claim to desire peace but you are making no concessions towards it, no attempts to negotiate to terms which you find acceptable. These are not the actions of one who desires peace." He turns to Maltorus Valen, but remains silent for the moment as he adopts a thoughtful expression. Trevor comes in as quietly as possible and goes to sit near Gand. "If you have been wounded by some personal slight I have offered, my Lord Chairman," Euphemia says in a gentle voice, "then I most humbly apologize, and I hope that my contrition will help you recover speedily." She folds her hands. "But you are mistaken: I have answered you. I said I want something of equal or greater value to Alderaan. This is where you make an offer." Still Starn sits still as a statue, as if the negotiations were even going on. Only the shift of his eyes would betray he is in fact listening and watching all that he can. "I am not sure the Republic is ABLE to offer something of equal value as Alderaan. I think that is where this empasse lies," Pesiro responds simply as Effie and Tarkin circle around the Alderaan issue. "Alderaan is completely worthless to me," says Tarkin. "Five credits would be of equal or greater value. I have asked you to name what you desire, not merely to tell me to suggest something." Yet another quiet form slips into the room, in this case it's a slighter and female version of Maltorus, this being his sister Kalira as she makes her way to where he's standing and offers her silent support once she's arrived. Maltorus holds up a hand toward the Lady. "First let us start smaller. let's consider the Chairman's request to demilitarize the space above Alderaan." he turns to Tarkin. "If this were the case, what has the Republic to offer in return?" Euphemia tilts her head sideways. "To me, Alderaan is worth two hundred thousand credits a week," she says. James Peel glances towards Tarkin and thinks silently "he's killing any hope of a truce, and I swear he's doing it on purpose. Is he insane?” "Perhaps we can convince Bail Organa to provide you with some of his income--though certainly not indefinitely. I would suggest, tentatively, fifty thousand per week over the course of two months, along with the aforementioned demilitarization and whatever terms we can agree on during these talks." Tarkin leans back again. "I spend a lot less than fifty thousand discouraging Organa's various attempts to attack me," Euphemia says with a small frown. "That is a starting point for negotiations, however, and I applaud your willingness to make that offer." "Than what sort of counter offer would you make along these lines, Lady Bellamy? Maybe you should return a sum and time period that would be more agreeable to you to follow these terms?" Pesiro suggests, finally rebuffing the Black leader a bit for her doing exactly as Tarkin had spoken earlier, not negotiating. "Unless a monetary compensation will not be something to consider by the Blacks?" Ryka now has taking into his sights, his counterpart on the black side. He looks over the medals, the flourishes, of the Black's Officer, with no emotion on his features. "A monetary compensation would ultimately not address the concerns of security," Euphemia says, "if it were a question of money alone. However, if the balance of power were more equitably distributed militarily, a subsidy would be acceptable." She tilts her head to one side. "I would accept a lump sum equivalent to three months of the total revenues of Alderaan, if the Republic then took steps to divest itself of its threatening fleet numbers. One Star Destroyer to the Blacks, two to the Whites, and a treaty that fixes the total numbers of capital ships each faction can possess, so that we have a balance of power that is more stable." Seeing that his suggestions and advise are being ignored by everyone, Maltorus seats himself and returns to a quiet state. Admiral Starn stiffens a tad at the mention of removing ships, but that is all that is noticeable. His eyes still stay locked on the Black Officer. "And I have no doubt you would be allowed to liquidate the properties already located on Alderaan," observes Tarkin. "Certainly they would not all be returned to Bail Organa at full income potential. And this would free your resources to defend your other member-worlds." He raises an eyebrow at her suggestion. "You may observe that the Republic has at least three times the territories as you. As we are a Republic and our member worlds are sovereign rather than directly controlled by our chief executive, we require our fleets in order to maintain a reasonable defense of our member worlds. Perhaps if all of your clone armies and cloning equipment were destroyed, and you reverted to using conventional armies, we could consider a treaty limiting the strength of our fleets, but in the meanwhile such a treaty is entirely unacceptable." Once Maltorus sits, Kalira takes a seat alongside him. She remains silent all the while, studying those assembled in the room with keen eyes and a curious expression on her face. Euphemia gives Tarkin an amused look. She says, "Clearly this sort of treaty does little to transform the basically antagonistic mode of interaction we have adopted. Your hostility is natural, but it is also a prison of your own devising. But the situation is changing. Is your system count including White worlds?" Effie says, "Never mind. Again, I propose a recess. Tempers have flared; let them cool, and let us drink of the cold water of counsel and politic advice." "My system count includes every world which is currently held by Republic forces, including Thyferra. The bulk of them produce nothing significant in terms of their defense, and so our greater fleet is required. One must take into consideration, when comparing fleet strengths, the amount of territory over which that fleet must be dispersed." Tarkin smirks. "You appear to be seeking a peace which strengthens your position and weakens ours. I am offering you a position which allows you to concentrate your forces, a sum of money to compensate for the loss of territory, and which does not strengthen our forces, with the possible exception of a fractional sum paid in taxes from Bail Organa's income." James Peel looks at Tarkin again thinking silently "The Republic has 4 major shipyards under it's control. The Black Empire has none under it's direct control, and it's one major allied yard is on the opposite end of the glaxy from the Black Empire.” "I think that as long as you remain hostile to our nation," Effie says gently as she rises to her feet, "the people of Paxo sleep more securely at night knowing that we have attack fleets one jump from Coruscant. It acts as a restraint on your ambitions." James Peel still looking at Tarkin. “Realistically the Republic has nothing to worry about.” "Therefore," says Euphemia, "I ask you to take some time to reflect. Would you be less likely to encroach upon us if your entire Inner Core region were free of the obligation of defense?" Akurel continues to write, rendering the last comment in bold. Underneath though, as a subheading, what if a world wishes to go contrary to this counsel, and by what means might one peacefully leave either major power block? His observations continue to be silent and above all netural, straying away from the bombastic thoughts of certain others in the public box. He has through personal experience learned it is best to frame even ones private musings in a more diplomatic frame so as not to anger one who you might have business with the next day. A subtle nod is given to Pesiro as he continues to watch the interweaving political dance. Trevor listens and blinks at some of the discussion but looks interested in what's beeing said. He smiles at some points made but not at others. Pesiro takes a deep breath as things continue to unravel in front of him. The Sullustan has been rather quiet and simply watching the two bicker between them of recent. "It seems we are indeed at an impossible impasse. Maybe we should take a break for a day to allow things to ruminate and return here tomorrow at roughly the same period of time from now?" "I think we are making -some- progress, President," Euphemia says with a smile. "We are each at least learning what the other side wants." This statement, from Euphemia, finally breaks the stoic features of Starn and brings forth a smile. "Very well, continue." Pesiro comments, being corrected on his assessment. "I think a break would be useful," Effie says with a chuckle. "I just don't think the impasse is impossible." "A demilitarized planet is hardly a deterrent to an invasion force," says Tarkin. "And the Core would certainly not be freed of the obligations of defense. And I reiterate: the Senate will never accept anything less than the return of Alderaan. Do remember that we came because we desired peace--we did not come to surrender, or to strengthen your position. Perhaps you do not trust us. I certainly do not trust you. But the Republic has more significant things to worry about, and I would prefer an uneasy peace to no peace at all. It would lack foresight to assume that after a long, bitter, and costly war we can be the closest of allies--but it is a step, as it were, in the right direction." "But if the Black delegation desires it I see no problem with adjourning for the moment." Tarkin slips his datapad into a pocket and nods. What does Kashyyyk want? And Alderaan? Any world occupied by an army that is neither its own nor embraced by the populus (Sp?)? Akurel writes. Bold, underline, all manner of importance given to those two questions. Ryka's arms fall from their crossed position and he readies himself to stand. Already standing, Effie inclines her head. "Thank you, Chairman Tarkin. President Nonobi. President Valen. Everyone. I am sure we will have peace in time, once we can move beyond our considerable differences. I shall see you soon." "Mr. Valen, a word with you if I might," says Tarkin as the delegation begins to split up. Effie's officers rise, bowing to the table, ready to follow her. Ryka now does stand but still says nothing. The chair he was sitting in is moved clear and he takes a step back from Chairman Tarkin. James Peel stands and begins to walk towards the door Shavrak stands up, getting out of his chair and moving with the rest of the general public to exit the place. Maltorus stands as the Lady stands, a sign of respect for the gentler gender. He turns to the Chairman and bows his head. "Of course. In Private?" Pesiro inclines his head to the two lead delegates before finally taking a drink from the glass he had poured. After taking the drink, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as everyone takes their leave. Ryka leans to Tarkin "Chairman, there is a matter I should attend to. It may shed some light on some of the situations I have talked with you about. If I have your leave to return to my Battle Group?" Mediator leaves, issues of world sovereignty unsolved. Suggested limitations of force levels idealistic if not impossible to achieve due to layoffs both in the military and in allied industries. Best suggestion to end hostilities? Find new and possibly greater threat, discuss possible means to control rather than limit the preexisting arms race. Akurel writes with a slightly heavier hand as he does not leave his seat to continue his notations. "If you like," says Tarkin to Maltorus, before nodding to Ryka. "Of course, Moff Starn. See to it. Report to me if you learn anything." He rises and clasps his hands to his back. His delegation also rises, standing at attention, watching him carefully. Ryka nods and turns on his heel and heads out of the hall, swift steps carrying him quickly. Valen nods his head and says, "Wherever you wish, Mr. Chairman." Tarkin nods and strides from the chamber. The Sullustan President stands to his feet as the public leaves and so does the respective delegations. Pesiro limps his way out of the now empty Hall of Resolutions. Category:June 2008 RP Logs